herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pizza Steve
Pizza Steve is one of the tetartagonist and anti-hero in the kids show Uncle Grandpa. He is a slice of pizza with a pair of sunglasses he wears, he likes to party and annoy Mr. Gus with his messy manners. He was voiced by Adam DeVine, who also voices Sam-I-Am. Appearance He is a slice of pizza with pepperoni and gooey cheese. He wears sunglasses with a glare and has tiny hands and feet. Personality Pizza Steve is very full of himself. He often claims to have many achievements and statuses that he doesn't really have. As was seen in the episode Funny Face where he said that he could only hold the Funny Face Head back for about 3 weeks (when it was obvious he couldn't and that he was lying). We also see more of his false claims in Tiger Trails where he claims he is a black belt in Italian Karate (though he puts a blindfold over his eyes and has no clue what he is doing), in all of the Slice of Life with Pizza Steve shorts where he makes claims that are obviously false, and in Brain Game where he pretended he was the video game master but clearly he wasn't at all. Even when called out for lying about things, he will play it off as much as possible. He usually succeeds at playing it off and getting people to either give up trying to prove him wrong or just believe him in general. There was only one instance so far where he almost cracked, and that was in Brain Game when he was forced to take the controller and play as Adam against the Gorilla. Pizza Steve is very concerned about his image which is most likely why he constantly talks about achievements he's never earned or "cool things" he's never done. This also probably explains why he is very secretive in nature (IE Locks Mr. Gus's door in Slice of Life with Pizza Steve:Pizza Party so Mr. Gus couldn't see his "party", eats the piece of paper that proves him guilty in Tiger Talk:Roommate Problems, and hides the handheld game he was playing from Uncle Grandpa to hide the fact he lost). Pizza Steve is also known to be a cannibal and has been shown eating his kind in Slice of Life with Pizza Steve: Pizza Party. He also bribed Uncle Grandpa to order him a pizza pie in Brain Game. However, ironically enough, one of his biggest fears is getting eaten himself. Heroic Deeds *Brain Game:Pizza Steve that he actually did it and was able to get Adam safely out of the gorilla cage. Pizza Steve opens his eyes and lifts his sunglasses to see, and immediately returns to his calm and cool self bragging about how great he is at video games again. Uncle Grandpa apologizes to Pizza Steve, and Pizza Steve says he'll accept his apology if he orders some pizza. Before they leave, Pizza Steve tells Adam that button mashing will make him the master of video games. Later on, sure enough, Adam becomes the master of video games at the local arcade and impresses the Arcade Employee with his button mashing skills. *Sick Bag:Uncle Grandpa says the only way he knows how, and he asks Belly Bag for his laser hammer, and Belly Bag says that he's still inside him, the bug shoots Uncle Grandpa and misses him, the blast goes outside, hits a mirror, and shoots back inside freeing Uncle Grandpa. *Fool Moon:Pizza Steve believes that Belly Bag can't cause anymore damage if he's locked the chest, they both look at the chest and see it shaking rapidly as Uncle Grandpa screams in terror. Mr. Gus is worrying about Uncle Grandpa won't last a day with Belly Bag, let alone 30. Pizza Steve has a "Plan D", Mr. Gus is confused again, Pizza Steve tells him that according to the internet all you need is one silver bullet to get the job done, he then orders a silver bullet from the website. A package drops in and a delivery man walks out from the package, he tells Pizza Steve to sign for his package and Pizza Steve does so, the delivery man runs out and Pizza Steve opens the package. Pizza Steve holds up the gigantic silver bullet and states that all their Werewolf problems are over. Mr. Gus asks him if he's nuts because a bullet that huge will kill Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve says otherwise and he aims the bullet at the chest, Belly Bag breaks out of the chest with Uncle Grandpa and he runs towards them, Mr. Gus tells Pizza Steve to not do it, and Pizza Steve fires the bullet. The bullet zooms across the RV as Belly Bag is running towards it, Mr. Gus can't watch so he turns his head, Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve how could he do this to him, Pizza Steve now realizes his mistake. Uncle Grandpa refuses to watch as the bullet comes at him, but then the bullet slips on Pizza Steve's banana peel from before and it launches straight up, the bullet goes through the roof and it heads straight for the moon. Most of the moon blows up reverting it to a normal moon, Mr. Gus notices Belly Bag changing to his normal self and he finally comes to. *Surprise Party:when Uncle Grandpa ruin surprise Pizza Steve grab a baseball bat to destroy a Nuclear Pizza Steve Pinata Monster. Trivia *He claims to be a black belt in Italian Karate in Tiger Trails, but his skills in the matter tell otherwise. *In Uncle Grandpa For a Day, it is revealed he takes Italian Karate Classes. *He seems to like to take undue credit for things. *He likes to cause trouble for Mr. Gus despite the fact they are friends *He believes he is a major celebrity as shown in Moustache Cream, but the people's reactions to him told otherwise. *Despite him being a greasy food item himself, he reveals in Treasure Map that he refuses to touch greasy food, reasoning that it is bad for his health. *He does not like to do any kind of work or chore, as shown in Treasure Map. When everyone else was washing dishes, he was swimming in the sink. *In Slice of Life with Pizza Steve after Jorts, it is revealed that Pizza Steve will gladly eat other pizzas. This again reoccurs in Brain Game. It is safe to assume Pizza Steve is canonly a cannibal. *It is also revealed that he claims to have many pizza friends, but in reality he does not. *Steve is very determined to make people believe he's something he is not even if the risk is bigger than the gain *Steve values sleep as seen in Mystery Noise *Steve owns a doll named Penny Pepperoni as revealed in the short skits of Pizza Night with Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus that appear on Friday nights on cartoon network. Only Mr. Gus knows of Penny Pepperoni. *Steve cannot stand anchovies, as revealed in a Pizza Night with Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus skit. *Steve lost a "meatball" as revealed in Charlie Burgers. They had to perform an operation on him in order to take this "meatball" out. Interpret this how you may. *Steve has revealed himself to be pretty cowardly. Especially in Charlie Burgers where he suggests they pretend they never met Charlie so they don't have to save him from being sucked into a black hole. *As revealed in Shorts, he admits that he is not a very good driver. Unlike in Charlie Burgers where he crashes the RV in Charlie Burgers's yard but claims he drove it well and did an amazing parking job. *As revealed in Shorts, Pizza Steve is not very good with understanding pizza puns. Gallery Eyyyy Uncle G.jpg External links *Pizza Steve - Uncle Grandpa Wiki Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Liars Category:Egomaniacs Category:Charismatic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:On & Off Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Supporters Category:False Antagonist Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Role Models Category:Damsels Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonists Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Foods